Always my Sister
by luigigirl65
Summary: <html><head></head>(Genderbent Dramatic AU) Nicole is the sister of Leah. They are known to be the Good and Bad Cops. But, Leah always wanted to break the way things are. A backstreet boy taught her the ways, but her boss has her controlled. As she grows into her role, can Nicole see the way her sister did? Love and violence lays ahead for the twins, the business, and the world as they know it.</html>
1. Chapter 1

"Do you know how worried we were, Leah?"

The brunette rolled her eyes in response.

"Leah Cop. You listen to to her when she talks to you! Listen to your mother!"

"Ma! Pa! I am not five anymore! I want to have fun!"

"But you don't have to run out with that boy and those people!"

A boy with a blue streak in his black hair was handcuffed to a lamp, annoyed beyond belief. Next to him was a girl with hair similar to Leah. In her hands was a newspaper.

"I fear this Octan monopoly on the world of economics," she said to the boy, "Imagine the pricing. Coffee prices are already through the roof."

The father looked at her. "Exactly! Why aren't you more like your sister?"

The sister looked up, repositioning her glasses. She smiled a bit.

"Nicole is the good girl. And here you are with Noface!"

"Neversmile. My name is Neversmile."

The father glared at him.

"Honey, leave him alone. He is a lost kid. Maybe we are being too hard on her. Just let the poor kid go."

The boy mounted the motorcycle outside. Looking to the sisters, he put his hand out, hoisting Leah on behind him.

"And you're going to just go away again? After what Ma and Pa did?"

"Hey, I'm the Bad Girl. Gotta do what I gotta do." Looking at Neversmile, she whispered, "Go on. Vitriva's waiting for us."

The Cop remembers that day. Watching her sister ride away to trasin with Master Builders. It was amazing.

She wished to be like her.


	2. Chapter 2

(NOTE: This story is taken from the Good Cop/Bad Cap deviantART page, YouMadeMeThisWay. Just a few tweaks made. This will be the same for a few pages. Also a bit of blood and cursing will be in all next pages.)

Scribbling, the officer looked up at the ceiling. Her scribbled-on hands tapped the pen on the paperwork. She gave a heavy sigh as a longer memory returned.

The gruff looking teen fixed the bandana covering her frizzy, brown hair. Her leather jacket was open, revealing the red halter top beneath it. She wore black shorts and boots.

The looks of a classic Bricksburg rebel.

Well, she lived in a small town outside the city, but she still a managed to find a rebel group like her.

She carefully paced past her parents' room, knowing her rebelion is frowned upon in the household. She snuck her way into the kitchen, where her twin sister sat.

Unlike her, she wore her brown hair in braids. She wore a blue set of pajama pants and a white tank top. This girl was the opposite of her sister.

"Sup, Nicole."

She looked up from the newspaper she read. "Oh. Leah. Hey."

The rebel walked to her. "Whatcha reading, nerd?"

"For your information, you criminal, it's the recent tagging sprees in Bricksburg." She handed her the paper. "Guess who it is."

"Man, my cover needs to be better," Leah said, looking at the picture of her in the paper.

"No kidding."

The sounds of motorcycles slowing rang outside.

"Where and Ma and Pa?"

"Still asleep, as expected. They won't know a thing."

Leah nodded, turning to the door.

"Wait!"

She turned. "What is it?"

The sister ran to her with a brown bag. "I made you lunch," she chirped, smiling.

With an unsure look, she cautiously took the bag. "Thanks?"

"You're welcome!"

***

The group of teenage rebels hid around an abandoned building.

"Hey, Neversmile!" the leader called, "See anyone out there?"

The boy in question, a tan-skinned fifteen year old with black hair with a single blue highlight, looked back. "I think we lost them, boss."

The group cheered and went along their 'break'.

Never smile kept from his perch, landing next to the twin. "Not like that guy will know it's us."

Leah smiled. "Totally."

He sat next to her on an old tire.

"That's the fifth time you changed your name, NS. Why?"

He looked at the ground, sighing. He didn't want to tell her of his insecurities. Not now. "No reason. Can't live with that." He looked at her. "Then tell me this. Why did you stop showing up for training with Vitriva?"

She quickly whipped up a response. "Nicole. She won't let me. I don't understand. What is so wrong with training?

"But you still have a lot of talent. Vitriva has been begging for you to return."

"What's the worst that can happen? You wind up with a DJ name dating a cocky superhero and I end up working for Him and dying? I will come back! Screw the system!"

The brown bag fell to the floor.

"What was..?"

"My lunch. Nicole made it."

She leaned on the motorcycle she built and tore open the bag. An apple juice, some chips, a cookie, and a croissant sandwich sat in the bag.

"Wow. Thanks sis," she said. This lunch was typical of a schoolgirl. She was more hardcore than that.

Neversmile peeked into the bag, curiously. "But at least you have a sister that cares," he said with a heavy sigh, pulling out a folded sheet of paper from the bag.

"Gimme that!" She snagged the paper back, unfolding it.

_Hey sis! I thought you may get hungry screwing the system, so I made this for you! Go tag some buildings, you delinquent. _

"She calls you a delinquent?"

"Too often," she said, turning away, "That's why I love the fool."


	3. Chapter 3

She continued to tap the pen on the paper, looking at the ceiling.

Little to her knowledge, the door opened and a brunette girl walked in. Her hair was in a rather generic ponytail. A construction vest laid over her body.

"Hey Scribble."

The cop responded to the call, looking up. "Oh. Emily. Didn't see you come in."

The construction worker smiled, pulling up a chair and sitting next to her. "How's the child?" she casually asked.

The officer blushed, obviously shy about it. Her hand slowly placed itself on the slight bulge in her midsection. "Ah... Relatively well. Kind of strange..."

"I heard it is."

She looked back to her papers. "I have to write. Make yourself at home."

Nicole fixed an elegant blue mask on her face, her long brown hair curled in a beautiful manner.

Tonight was a big masquerade to welcome the new year. The twins were invited.

It's been a year since the gang disbanded. Neversmile reluctantly left, promising to return to her. 'We'll run away to a small town, far from here. We can finally live in peace. One night, Leah, we shall run.'

Nicole left her room, her long gown swishing about her legs. There was true elegance in her form. Then she saw Leah.

She wore a small dress, barely covering her thighs. The dress was low-cut, revealing her chest. A slight red mask covered her face.

"Leah! Pa won't let you wear that!"

"I don't care. He will return. I won't have to worry about Pa."

"Leah. Lucas would not. He's a street boy. They lie-"

"He loved me, you nerd. He will return."

Nicole threw up her hands. "Woah, real scary! Fine!"

The two stood before a large hall. Music played and people danced both inside, and out in the streets. Both of the girls seemed rather excited. Nicole lifted her dress a bit so it wouldn't drag as she went inside-

Nope. She ran into another person.

"Oh my g-o-s-h! I'm so sorry!"

"Oh... I'm sorry. I was running."

Looking at each other, the girl in the blue gown noticed she ran into another girl her age. She was a brunette, like her. She had crystal blue eyes and a dorky smile. Nicole couldn't help but blush. This girl was beautiful.

"Hey, looks like you got some lesbo desires," Leah said, breaking her from her trance.

"Sh-shut up!"

The other girl helped her up. "Ah... I'm guessing that's your sister," she said, "Looks just like you."

Nicole averted her glance, afraid that Leah would continue to mock her. And that she would.

"Come on. We don't want to be kicked out."

The girls quickly went inside.

"Oh, by the way, my name's Emily," the stranger said, putting her hand out.

Nicole smiled, holding onto her hand, shaking it. "I'm Nicole, and my sister here is Leah."

"Nice to meet you!" Emily chirped, smiling.

"The pleasure is ours," Leah butted in.

"Leah."

A cheery sounding song began to play. "Sorry, but I have to go with my friends. It was nice meeting you!" Emily waved, walking away from the twins.

"I like her. She seems to be a good girl. Don't get into anything with her, Nicole."

"Coming from Miss 'Spend-my-days-riding-with-bad-boys'!"

The two laughed.

The night seemed to fly by. Despite being alone themselves, they had a blast together. Nicole ended up dragging Leah into a few dances, and Leah doing the same to her.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed onto Leah and pulled her aside. Nicole reacted in shock, seeing a slender male drag her into the clocktower.

"What the hell are you-"

The boy removed his mask, revealing his full face. His skin was a tan with dark freckles across his face. leah smiled, as if he was familiar. and that he was.

"Lucas..."

The streetboy smiled. "Hey, I said we were going to run. Tonight is it."

"But Nicole..."

"She can survive on her own."

Leah looked at the entrance to the tower. Specifically to the confused sister looking for her.

"I'm sorry," she said, pushing the boy away, "But I can't leave her here. She's more of... My other half. I'm not me without her."

The boy sighed. "Oh... I see..." A large amount of cheering came from downstairs. "Happy New Year, Leah." He pulled her close, kissing the girl, which she readily accepted.


End file.
